Keeps 2090, Year OTT Union Time Line
Year 2089<<<<<<<< >>>>>>>>>>>>Year 2091 The Ascent begins The First Year of United Earth Religious Unrests and wars Civilian Events Delegates of all (former) Nations convene at the hastily errected temorary meeting tent at the South Pole and The Guardian is openly present to make sure everyone behaves and has the same rights and same voice. Despite all this it takes almost 4 months to get some order in all of it. The Sarans delegation addresses all the assembled on May 1st, and they repeat their warning of the Xunx and show examples of the previous period of Xunx Activity. The Sarans declare that their resources are limited due to a civil war against the Pan Sarans, but are willing to take as many humans as possible to their planets. They would return in ten years with as many ships as they could and also leave the knowledge of FTL technology behind so humanity could built arks on their own. The Sarans suggest further to select the brightest and best as there is no hope to save more than maybe 1 percent of the estimated 14 Billion that overcrowd Earth at the moment.1 The Sarans leave Earth on the 24th after leaving behind a mountain of tech equipment, data, instruction manuals and scientific knowledge. 2 The Guardian makes all data the Sarans leave behind available on the Internet and posts detailed technical manuals and technical specs on every item left behind. On June 4th 2090, the United Earth Government is officially founded and it is decided to built a new Capitol on the South Pole (much to the complaints of Environmental groups) The nations Pakistan and Bhutan refuse to become part of the United Earth. More Islamic states follow. Islamist Abdul Osman declares Jihad against the Sarans and argues that the world could only be under Islamic rule and under Sharia law. He claims the Koran has no room for Aliens that worship Ra and Horus and the other ancient Egyptian gods, just as the Sarans did. The ancient religion becomes a serious threat to the other old religions as millions flock to Egypt to pray and worship at the old sites. Egypt transforms basically overnight, and the ancient Gods are once more worshiped. The ancient religions of the Pharaohs are revived with incredible growth. Egypt rises in importance and influence. Abdul Osman explodes into a cloud of Flesh and Blood before his followers and several hundred more of his followers die the same way. In Rome the Pope explodes the same way and so do several Mega Church Pastors in the US. The Guardian warns everyone that he would personally kill anyone trying to divide or make him or herself ruler of all. All throughout August, religious zealots of a dozen religions keep exploding. It has a uprising effect on the delegates. However it is Richard Stahl who calls out the Guardian and says that the Guardian is supposedly a servant and not a Judge and by doing so evokes a program protocol inside the Guardian that even he didn't know existed.3 The protocol prevents the Guardian from any direct interference in the future. With the Guardian’s help every single human is able to vote first on regional candidates and then on the first President Gabriel Wellington of Newfoundland becomes the first United Earth President. The new Pope manages to use an ancient secret Order to assassinate the new President only three days after the election. The Assassination of the President is seen as a signal to others that the Guardian somehow stopped interfering. The new Pope claims that this is the fulfillment of The Revelations and the last days had dawned. The miracles the Guardian did were clearly prophesized. A Jesuit Scholar, Joseph Avinonge declares that Jesus had died for the Sins of all sentient beings and that the Pope and the Church had authority to send missionaries and convert every alien civilization (as long as they were humanoid) and announced himself to be the rightful Pope. It came to war between the New Galactic Catholic Church and the Roman Catholic Church. With religious groups of many faiths on both sides. The Atheists of Terra want all religion outlawed and begin to bomb temples, mosques and churches alike. Restored Martin Luther unites the protestant Churches. Pope Hubertus the First of the Roman Catholic Church declared anyone not killing Aliens and the Immortals helpers of Satan himself. He reveals a well armed and funded Army. Military Events None publicly available Notes: 1 The Sarans can not see the Guardian and no one mentions the Guardian to the Sarans at that time. (Scholars think the Guardian implemented some form of Psionic or hypnotic block on everyone) 2 It is literally a “mountain” Stuff piled onto the Front lawn of the White House 3 This was his role and programming from the start, To guide and use agents to affect the direction of Human kind. The program prohibited him from direct interference, but he manipulated and changed his programming over the millennia until he could act more directly. The Healing all event was a pre-set order that erased the last vestiges of that base directive. But Stahl directly addressing him that way, reinstated the Base Directives. While delegates try to forge a new United Earth, religious turmoil claims many lives and chaos reigns. The Guardian created peace lasted only a few months. Death and the misery of war had returned. Category:Fragments